


The Journey of Team Inferno

by XFangHeartX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Illnesses, Mystery, Sleeping Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: In the city of Corona, there is one little dreamer who always stands out above the crowd. Alexis is a spunky little Growlithe with a big appetite for food, but an even bigger appetite for adventure. Her best friend, Daniel Rhodes, on the other hand...well, not so much. Of course, dreams are easier said than done, since Alexis' father, Jerome, forbids travel of any kind. However, things change when a mysterious illness suddenly strikes the village. Despite her father's wishes, Alexis knows that lives hang in the balance, and together with Daniel, the two will embark on a journey to parts unknown, experiencing great discoveries and new dangers along the way, hopefully to find a cure.What is this illness that has suddenly plagued the citizens of Corona? How many lives will be lost? And more importantly...will Alexis and Daniel survive in this strange world?Find out in The Journey of Team Inferno!





	The Journey of Team Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

 The sun had risen high above the horizon, allowings it glorious rays to shine down upon the earth below. The flowers, sensing the sun's light, soon unfurled their petals, and not long after, Beautifly soon approached the flowers and began to sip upon their sweet, sweet nectar. The whole forest became alive as its inhabitants began to wake while those who preferred to roam around under the moonlight soon curled up for a long day's slumber.  
  
 Soon, the rays of the sun fell upon two gigantic red gates, above which was a banner that had a picture of a roaring Arcanine's head with a ring of golden flame around it. Behind these gates lie a grand city of which one might only hear in fairy tales: a huge village...no...more like a city, built with in a gigantic crater from when a meteor from way beyond the heavens struck the surface, perhaps hundreds of thousands of years ago. Here, many Pokemon make their homes, and everyone is friendly to one another...well, mostly.  
  
 In times of trouble, however, the citizens would turn to their noble patriarch, who led with wisdom, kindness, and above all, bravery.  
  
 In fact, he was walking through the city's streets this very moment: a large Arcanine, perhaps larger than most, strode proudly as he walked passed his people. His chest beared two scars, as well as on his right cheek and right flank, previously given to him after he had won some vicious battle with a ferocious creature. Around his shoulders, a red cape was draped with golden embroidery, and it was fastened with a golden brooch that looked a fierce, sharp fang.  
  
 This was Jerome Cliffton, the chief of the city. Being as such, he was in charge of upholding the laws and rules of this city and helping the citizens with whatever problems they had. In fact, he was just about on his way to the city's Grand Hall to stage a meeting with the citizens. However, he had a bit of a disgruntled look on his face as he looked around, only to find some of the Pokemon walking by, heading in the same direction he was.  
  
 "Good morning, Chief Cliffton!" called a Sylveon as she trotted by.  
  
 "Good morning, Ella," Jerome nodded. "Umm...have you seen my daughter by any chance?"  
  
 "Oh, I'm sorry, Chief Cliffton," answered Ella. "I'm afraid I haven't seen Alexis today, but I will let you know if I do!"  
  
 "Thank you," Jerome nodded before he continued to walk. As he did, he stopped by a building where a shiny Houndoom walked out. "John?"  
  
 "Hmm...?" the Houndoom hummed as he looked up. "Oh, hey, Chief."  
  
 "Have you seen Alexis?" asked Jerome.  
  
 "Can't say I have," John answered. "Sorry, Chief. I'll let you know if I do see her."  
  
 "Please do," Jerome said with a slight sigh of exhaustion before he kept walking. "Where in the world is that child...?"  
  
 "Excuse me, Chief Cliffton?"  
  
 Jerome turned to see a female Ninetales with bangs over her right eye, followed by a smaller Ninetales with a spikier mane, and a Vulpix with a teal bowtie around his neck.  
  
 "Ah, good morning, Aria," Jerome greeted. "Dustin. Wallace."  
  
 "Good morning, Mr. Cliffton!" the Vulpix, Wallace, greeted.  
  
 "Whatever," the adolescent Ninetales muttered, which caused his mother to give him a stern glare, which caused him to shrink back a bit.  
  
 "Have you seen Daniel?" Aria asked. "I've never known him to miss a city meeting."  
  
 "Funny," Jerome began, "I was about to ask the same about Alexis to you. You know how those two tend to be together."  
  
 Aria chuckled at that, as Dustin, although he seemed to laugh more in a mocking manner.  
  
 "Yeah, he's probably out with his  _girlfriend_ ," he whispered to Wallace, who giggled a bit.  
  
 "Hush, Dustin!" Aria chided before she looked to Jerome. "I'll be sure to let you know if I see Alexis, and I hope you'll let me know if you find Daniel."  
  
 "I most certainly will," the chief nodded as Aria walked by with her sons. As she did, the Arcanine continued to walk to the Grand Hall, but on his way, he stopped to see a Shiny Arcanine with an orange scarf around his neck, chatting with an Absol with a golden necklace with some sort of odd-looking stone inside. The Shiny Arcanine just so happens to be Jerome's oldest son, Damien, who- by birthright- is to be made the next chief should Jerome no longer be in a condition to lead the city. The Absol, on the other hand, was Nova, Damien's best friend since childhood.  
  
 "Damien," Jerome called, causing the Shiny Arcanine to glance at him before he smiled in greeting.  
  
 "Oh, hey, Dad!" he said.  
  
 "...Have you seen your sister?" Jerome asked in an almost exasperated tone.  
  
 "Uh...sorry, Dad," Damien shrugged. "I can't say I have seen Alexis."  
  
 "...Oh, boy," Jerome muttered.  
  
 "Oh, relax, Chief," Nova reassured. "I'm sure she and Daniel are on their way to the Grand Hall, right now!"  
  
 "...Somehow, I doubt that," Jerome muttered as he looked towards the city's gates.  
  
 Jerome was in charge of enforcing the city's laws and rules, and there was always one law that was never to be disobeyed: never, ever, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES is ANYONE to go beyond the gates. It was a law that had been upheld for generations, and one that had never been disobeyed...that is...until Jerome's daughter was born.  
  


XXX

  
 "Uh...Alexis? I am pretty sure that we are not supposed to be coming here."  
  
 "Will you quit bellyaching? It's fine!"  
  
 "First of all, I'm not bellyaching! I'm expressing a concern!"  
  
 "Yeah, and you're bellyaching while doing it."  
  
 "Ugh...why do I put up with you?"  
  
 Deep in the forest, quite far from Corona, were two little wayward Pokemon who were supposed to be heading to the Grand Hall, hours ago. However, it seemed that one of these adventurous scamps had other plans...one more than the other. Out of the shrubs came a rather pudgy little ball of orange fur: a Growlithe with a large mane of hair on the top of her head with two bangs that hung down while her big, bushy tail wagged vigorously, with a beaming smile and shiny blue eyes that said "I wanna see lots of things!". Her only clothing was a bright red vest that fit snuggly around her torso, along with a brown messenger bag.  
  
 Not too far behind her was a Shiny Vulpix, a bit skinnier than most Vulpix. His dark red eyes darted back and forth with anxiety and timidity, and he had his six golden yellow tails tucked between his legs, and his hunkered posture and pinned down ears said "Don't hurt me".  
  
 These two were Alexis Cliffton and her best friend, Daniel Rhodes.  
  
 "I think it's this way," Alexis said as she bounded off of a rock and ran down the hill.  
  
 "W-w-wait, Alexis!" Daniel called as he jumped off, as well and ran after her. "Wait for me!"  
  
 Alexis only laughed as she kept running through the trees with Daniel following behind. One look at these two and anyone would say that they'd never see such a pair of opposites like these two. While Alexis was bright-eyed, spunky, and seemed to look for adventure around every turn, Daniel, on the other hand, was timid, cowering, and would probably rather run away and hide at the first sign of trouble rather than face it head-on. Believe it or not, though, these two had been friends since their days as mere toddlers and had grown up into their adolescent years together, pretty much joined at the hip...although one could only wonder if Daniel willingly accepted the friendship.  
  
 Soon, the two reached the edge of the forest, and once they had entered the sunlight, they momentarily shielded their eyes before they let their eyesight adjust, then they both got a good look at what was before them: a gigantic galleon ship with a huge crack with in the hull as the ocean's waves lapped around it. It was covered in moss and barnacles, the wood looked cracked and splintered in some places, and the figurehead, which was an image of a Gardevoir with her hands folded in prayer towards the heavens, looked rather ghastly.  
  
 One look at this ship and the two instantly knew that it had been here, possibly for decades.  
  
 "Whoa...!" Alexis whispered in awe.  
  
 "Uh...Alexis, isn't this the wrecked ship your dad said that we are not supposed to go towards, EVER?" asked Daniel.  
  
 "Oh, Danny, stop being such a fuddy-duddy," Alexis said as she trotted towards the crack in the hull, just big enough for her to squeeze right into.  
  
 "Alexis, hold on!" Daniel called. "We really should not be here! Your dad's holding a meeting back at the city! We should go!"  
  
 "The meeting won't start for hours," Alexis said. "We got plenty of time, and Dad won't even notice we've been good."  
  
 "Except he always does," Daniel deadpanned. "Look, if you wanna go poking around in some shipwreck, fine by me! Just leave me out of it!"  
  
 "Fine," Alexis replied. "You can stay out here."  
  
 "Fine!" Daniel nodded, firmly before he sat down in the sand. "I'm not going in that rotten pile of driftwood."  
  
**Snap!**  The Vulpix's ears pricked up upon hearing the sound of a branch snapping before he looked towards the forest.  
  
 "W-w-what was that?" asked Daniel before he got up and ran inside. "A-A-Alexis, wait up!!"  
  
 The ship creaked ominously as Alexis padded along on the boards, avoiding any chips or splinters. She looked around and saw that some Spinarak had made their homes in this place, judging by the various cobwebs. Daniel whimpered as he followed after Alexis, looking around with great caution. Even the slightest noise caused him to flinch before he continued following after his best friend.  
  
 As they walked, Alexis was too caught up in her curiosity to notice that she had stepped right over the decayed skeleton of a Zangoose. When Daniel saw it, however, he shrieked before he burst into a run, only to bump into Alexis from behind.  
  
 "Ow!" Alexis cried as she rubbed her hindquarters. "Dammit, Danny, knock it off, already!!"  
  
 "Can you blame me?!" Daniel questioned. "There are skeletons and Spinarak webs everywhere!!"  
  
 "Look," Alexis said as she put her paw on the Vulpix's shoulder, causing him to tense up as a light blush appeared on his face, "Danny, I keep telling you, as long as you're with me, nothing will happen to you, okay?"  
  
 "...R-right," Daniel replied before he took in a deep breath and sighed, serenely. "Nothing will happen...nothing will happen..."  
  
 "There you go," Alexis replied before she kept walking, and Daniel followed after her. However, if they had paid attention...they would've noticed a pair of red eyes glaring at them before they disappeared into the shadows.  
  
 Soon, the two had found some stairs leading to another room, and upon going up them, they had found that it was some sort of cabin with various furniture...quite expensive furniture at that. Plus, there was a portrait of a Pidgeot with a tricorn hat on his head and dark blue buccaneer's coat draped off his shoulders, dangling on the wall, and beneath that was a dusty old desk...where Alexis spotted a map, laid out flat on top of it.  
  
 "Whoa, cool...!" she whispered as she ran up to take a look.  
  
 "This must have been the captain's quarters," Daniel surmised as he looked around. "You think they might have been pirates?"  
  
 "Who knows?" Alexis asked as she looked down at the map, which had various Xs dotting it. "All I know is it looks like they've been to a lot of places!"  
  
 Daniel took a look inside an old urn, only to find nothing but dust. When he blew the dust off, he coughed as he ended up making a small cloud, which he tried to wave away with his paw. Once the dust cleared, he opened his eyes, only to gasp as he saw something slinking through the doorway: a Persian, who growled as she advanced toward the Shiny Vulpix.  
  
 "A...Alexis...!" Daniel called as he backed away, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
 "Not now, Danny," Alexis replied as she kept surveying the map.  
  
 "But...but Alexis...!!" Daniel stammered.  
  
 "I said 'Not now'!" Alexis repeated. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
 "ALEXIS!!!" Daniel cried.  
  
 "What is it, Danny?!" Alexis questioned as she looked back, only to gasp as she finally noticed the Persian, who growled before she lunged at Daniel, who let out a shriek of fright at the sight of those claws and huge fangs. Luckily, Alexis pushed him out of the way before she could strike, and she ended up landing on the old bed, which soon broke from her weight.  
  
 "RUN FOR IT!!" Alexis shouted as she ran out of the doorway.  
  
 "THAT'S THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE HAD ALL DAY!!!" Daniel cried as he ran after her, but the Persian wasn't too far off from them. She let out a loud roaring scream as she pursued her prey. However, Alexis growled as she turned back and charged at the cat. As she began to pick up speed, she began to spin head over heels and burst into flames.  
  
 "FLAME WHEEL!!!" she shouted before she slammed into the Persian, sending her across the floor. Soon, Alexis ran off to join Daniel, who was panting and whimpering in fright.  
  
 "This is NOT how I wanted to start my morning!!" Daniel cried.  
  
 "Keep running, or we're cat food!" Alexis said as they soon ran up another flight of stairs to the outside deck, but they had no time to rest yet, for they heard the Persian's screams coming from down below...and they were getting closer.  
  
 "What do we do?!" Daniel asked, worriedly.  
  
 "I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Alexis replied as she looked around, only to spot the ship's mizzenmast. She looked down at the base and saw that it was nearly rotted through, almost to the point where it looked like it would tip over, any minute.  
  
 "Perfect!" she exclaimed before she looked to Daniel. "Danny, stay right there, okay? And don't move!"  
  
 "D-d-d-don't move?!" Daniel repeated as Alexis ran behind the mast. "W-wait, what are you doing?!"  
  
 A deep growl soon interrupted him as he looked up and saw the Persian, who prowled toward him menacingly as she licked her lips. Daniel whimpered as he started to back away, only to remember that Alexis told him not to...as crazy as that sounded.  
  
 "Alexis...whatever you're doing, can you please hurry it up?" Daniel asked. "No pressure or anything, except MY LIFE'S AT STAKE!!!"  
  
 "Not yet," Alexis whispered as she watched the Persian, who continued to creep towards Daniel. "Almost..."  
  
 "Alexis...!!" Daniel whimpered with comical tears of fright...and just as the Persian took one more step...  
  
 "Now!!" Alexis exclaimed before she rammed her head into the mast...which soon let out a sickening creak as it began to topple over. "DANNY!!! RUN!!!!"  
  
 "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Daniel screamed as he jumped out of the way, while the Persian gaped in horror upon seeing the mast beginning to fall towards her. Without wasting a second, she turned and fled, only to end up falling right over the railing and  **SPLASH!!!**  She landed right in the ocean, where she let out an unpleasant yowl as she leapt right out.  
  
 "Ohh...I'm soaked!" she cried, to Alexis and Daniel's surprise.  
  
 "Huh...so she can talk," Daniel mused.  
  
 "Hehehehe!" Alexis laughed. "What's the matter, kitty? Afraid of a little water."  
  
 The Persian growled at the teenage pup before she got up and walked away, shaking her paws of any water as she did.  
  
 "I think I'll stick to hunting Patrat," she grumbled.  
  
 "Well, that was close," Daniel said before he gasped. "Wait, we're supposed to be back at home, right now!!"  
  
 "The meeting!!" Alexis realized.  
  


XXX

  
 Later on, back at the city, Alexis and Daniel panted as they ran to the Grand Hall, following the sound of the large bells ringing in the tower.  
  
 "Man, Dad is SO gonna gimme an earful when I get in there!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
 "I think you're lucky!" Daniel said. "My Mom's probably gonna make me sit in my room with books on my head!"  
  
 Soon, they entered the Grand Hall, where many Pokemon had filled up the bleachers while Jerome stood at a podium. Needless to say, once the duo had entered, the chief did not look the least bit pleased when he saw them. He cleared his throat as he glared at them.  
  
 "Uh...hey, Dad," Alexis smiled, sheepishly. "So...w-we're not late, right? Because, y'know, we tend to be late and all that and then-"  
  
 "Take your seats," Jerome said, sternly.  
  
 "Yeah, I-I'm gonna go ahead and take my seat," Alexis replied before she went over to one of the bleachers, squeezing herself in between John and Damien, the latter glaring down at her. Daniel, meanwhile, went to sit with his mother and his brothers.  
  
 "Daniel Maurice Rhodes, you're late," Aria scolded.  
  
 "I know, Mother," Daniel replied. "Sorry."  
  
 "Were you out hanging out with your little girlfriend?" asked Dustin with a teasing smirk.  
  
 "Shut up, Dustin!" Daniel hissed with a blush on his cheeks. "Alexis is not my girlfriend! We're just friends! How many times do I have to say it?!"  
  
 "Ahem!" Jerome cleared his throat, silencing the Shiny Vulpix. "Now then, let's get down to business...first off, autumn will be upon soon, so be sure to tend to your crops every day and prepare for the harvest so we have enough for winter."  
  
 As Jerome spoke, Damien took this time to talk to his sister.  
  
 "Where did you go?" Damien whispered. "And how come you smell like a sea breeze on a hot summer day?"  
  
 "Will you get off my back?" Alexis asked, softly. "I just went out, okay?"  
  
 "...You went to that old shipwreck, didn't you?" asked John.  
  
 "How did you-" Alexis started, only to stop when she unwittingly raised her voice. "H-how'd you know about that?"  
  
 "I just knew, okay?" John replied.  
  
 "Alexis, you are gonna get in so much trouble," Damien whispered. "You know Dad says we're not supposed to go beyond the gates. Especially near that shipwreck!"  
  
 "I was curious, okay?" Alexis questioned. "It's not like I'm going back there! I just wanted to check it out!"  
  
 "And you took Daniel with you?" asked Nova, just as condescending as Damien. "Do you know how much danger you put yourselves into by doing that?"  
  
 "Relax," Alexis whispered. "We didn't have any problems! ...Well, we did run into a Persain, but-"  
  
 "What?!" Damien questioned.  
  
 "Damien! No talking!" Jerome chastised.  
  
 "Yes, sir," Damien replied.  
  
 "Second item," Jerome continued. "Lest I remind you...NO ONE goes beyond the gate. It is a law that has kept us safe for generations."  
  
 "It's also a stupid law..." Alexis whispered.  
  
 "Shh!!" Damien shushed.  
  
 "All right," Jerome said. "Dismissed."  
  
 On that, everyone began to file out of the Grand Hall. However, just as Alexis was about to leave...  
  
 "Alexis!"  
  
 "Eep!" she squeaked as she froze in place, then looked back at her father, who gave her a stern glare. "Uh...yeah, Dad?"  
  
 "Why don't you stick around a bit longer?" the Arcanine inquired.  
  
 "...Oh, boy," Alexis muttered.  
  
 "Maybe you'll get off lucky," Daniel whispered as he walked by. "See ya later, Alexis."  
  
 "Yeah, see ya," Alexis replied before she turned and walked up to her father, who glared down at her.  
  
 "All right, young lady," Jerome said. "Out with it."  
  
 "...I...might have gone out...beyond the gates," Alexis said, avoiding any eye contact with Jerome, "...and...explored that old shipwreck."  
  
 "You did what?!" Jerome questioned.  
  
 "Danny and I weren't in there, long!" Alexis replied. "I mean, I found a really cool map and all, but then we were chased by a Persian and-"  
  
 "A Persian?!" Jerome repeated. "Alexis Amelia Cliffton, what in the name of Arceus were you thinking?! You endangered yourself and Daniel, doing that stunt!!"  
  
 "But Dad-" Alexis started.  
  
 "No buts, young lady!" Jerome barked. "Alexis, why can't you keep this wanderlust of yours under wraps and stay behind the gates?! Don't you understand?! It's meant to keep us safe from dangers like that!"  
  
 "But Dad," Alexis began, "haven't you ever wondered if there was more out there than just this place?! I mean...Corona's a nice place to live and all, but there has to be more to it than just this place!"  
  
 "That's enough, Alexis!" Jerome chided. "I won't hear any more of this tripe!"  
  
 "But Dad-" Alexis started.  
  
 "You're grounded!" Jerome shouted. "For 3 months!!"  
  
 "What?!" Alexis questioned.  
  
 "Make that 4 months for making back-sass," Jerome added.  
  
 "But Dad-" Alexis started.  
  
 "5 months," Jerome said, which causing Alexis to groan in exasperation and defeat.  
  
 "...Fine," she grumbled.  
  
 "Glad you see it my way," Jerome replied. "Now then, you go home and think things over a bit...understand?"  
  
 Alexis didn't reply, but instead scoffed as she turned and walked out, and Jerome watched with slight concern.  
  
_'She's just too young to get it,'_ he thought, _'but she'll understand sooner or later...hopefully sooner.'_  
  
XXX  
  
 Later that day, Alexis was lying in her bedroom. It was nothing too fancy, just a bed, a wardrobe filled with a couple more vests and even a coat for winter weather, and even a few toys lying around. The Growlithe was lying on her bed with a scowl on her face while Daniel sat beside her.  
  
 "5 months?!" he asked. "Jeez, isn't that kind of extreme?!"  
  
 "The extra 2 was because I back-sassed," Alexis replied with annoyance.  
  
 "Sorry about that Alexis," Daniel said.  
  
 "I can't believe how unreasonable my old man is!" Alexis exclaimed as she looked out the window, where she saw some Taillow flying high above the buildings. "I mean...why doesn't he get me?!"  
  
 "That's because he used to be like you."  
  
 The two friends turned to see Damien walk into the room.  
  
 "I couldn't help overhearing what you said," said the Shiny Arcanine. "Alexis...Dad understands what it's like to have a really strong wanderlust...he knows it all too well. In fact, he used to sneak out all the time and go off on his own, just like you do."  
  
 "So...how come he doesn't do it anymore?" asked Alexis.  
  
 "...Because the last time he did," Damien began, "it cost him the most precious thing in the world to him: our Mom."  
  
 Alexis gasped silently while Daniel tensed up, his fur beginning to stand on end. As for Damien, he looked down at the floor, somberly.  
  
 "...You were really little, so you don't remember Mom very much," Damien said. "Dad and Mom went out for a walk one night...but it was so dark...and the rain clouds made it worse." He then chewed his lip and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Then...on their way back...they tried to cross over a stream...but Mom fell off the bridge and into the stream. Dad tried to go after her...but...she fell over this waterfall..."  
  
 "...Did...did she drown?" asked Alexis, sadly.  
  
 "They never found her body," Damien answered, grimly. "All they found was her shawl."  
  
 "...Wow," Daniel muttered. "I never knew that happened."  
  
 "...I had been told that Mom died," Alexis started, "but...I was never told HOW she died."  
  
 "Dad wanted to wait until you were old enough to know," said Damien. "So now you see why he wants us to stay behind the gates so much. He doesn't wanna risk losing you, too, Alexis."  
  
 "...I never thought of it, that way," Alexis replied.  
  
 "Maybe next time, when you think about going out on your little adventures, you will," Damien said. "Now, lunch will be ready in a few minutes, so I hope you're hungry."  
  
 "What are we having?" asked Alexis.  
  
 "Your favorite," Damien replied. "Tauros Beef Stew."  
  
 "Ooh~!" Alexis chirped with a watering mouth.  
  
 "Is it okay if I stay, too?" asked Daniel.  
  
 "There's plenty for you, Daniel," said Damien. "Do you wanna take some home for your family?"  
  
 "Oh, sure!" Daniel replied. "They really appreciate it, my Mom especially!"  
  
 Damien chuckled before he turned and walked out. "I'll call you when it's ready."  
  
 "...By the way, Danny," Alexis said, causing Daniel to look at her. "Thanks for coming to see me...I know I'm kind of a pain in your tails."  
  
 "You may be a pain, but you ARE my best friend," said Daniel. "I mean...sure, you're a little nuts, but you're more bearable than Dustin."  
  
 Alexis laughed at that.  
  
 "Yeah, he is such a jackass!" she exclaimed.  
  
XXX  
  
 "ACHOO!!" Dustin sneezed. "What the hell...?"  
  
XXX  
  
 Later that night, while everyone slept peacefully in their homes and dreamed sweet dreams...it seemed that someone was not asleep. Standing high atop the city's walls...a shadowy figure, glowered down at the buildings, shacks, and houses. As the clouds parted to give way to the light of the full moon, its light revealed that it was a shiny Luxray...who had a large patch of marred skin where his right eye should. His good eye gave a menacing glow of red as he glared down at the city.  
  
 "Sleep well, citizens of Corona," said the Luxray, "because you will never see the light of morning again..." He then held up a bottle, filled with a peculiar purple dust, which he then opened and emptied, letting the dust get carried towards the city on the wind. "Soon...all will be in chaos...so says Slade."  
  
 On that, he gave a sinister chuckle as the dust flew throughout the city, into any open windows or cracks in the walls...and ended up getting inhaled by the sleeping citizens.

XXX

 The next morning, Alexis yawned as she woke up in her bed. However, she was a little less enthusiastic this morning, since she was...well, grounded for 5 months. That said, she couldn't go out exploring like she wanted to, and even if she did manage to sneak out, Jerome would always know and would probably ground her to the end of the century...if that was possible, that is.  
  
 "Alexis?"  
  
 Alexis turned to see Jerome enter the room with a look of sincerity on his face.  
  
 "...Hi, Dad," Alexis replied as she looked away.  
  
 "...Damien said he told you about your mother," said Jerome. "I'm sorry, Alexis."  
  
 "...Was it also true that you used to be just like me?" asked Alexis.  
  
 Jerome blinked in surprise before he chuckled, humorlessly. "He told you that, too, eh?"  
  
 "Yeah," Alexis answered.  
  
 "...Well, yeah," Jerome admitted. "I used to have that same kind of wanderlust that you have. I used to sneak out and go beyond the gates and explore, just like you do, even after I met your mother, married her, and then had Damien. I used to have so much fun, going out there to see what I could see and staring in awe at the wonders I would find!" He then heaved a sigh as his ears fell to the sides of his head. "...Then...I lost your mother...and that's when I realized that we stayed behind the gates for a reason." He then looked to Alexis. "Do you understand, Alexis? I'll un-ground you...but only if you promise to never, EVER leave the city. Please?"  
  
 "...Okay, Dad," Alexis replied. "I won't leave the city...ever."  
  
 Jerome smiled before he went up and nuzzled his daughter, who smiled and nuzzled him back.  
  
 "I love you, Firefly," he said in an endearing tone.  
  
 "I love you, too, Daddy," Alexis replied.  
  
 "...Here," Jerome said as he reached into his cape and pulled something out: a tattered, salmon red shawl. "This was your mother's...and I've been wanting to give it to you for a long time."  
  
 Alexis gaped at her new present before she took the shawl, gently into her paws, then looked up at her father, who smiled and nodded his head. Then, she wrapped it around her neck, being as careful as possible not to tear it, before she looked up at Jerome and hugged him, who chuckled as he returned her embrace...but then...  
  
**BANG-BANG-BANG!!**  
  
 "Hey! Alexis! Damien! Mr. Cliffton?! Anybody home?!!"  
  
 "Danny?" Alexis asked, worriedly before she and Jerome headed downstairs, along with Damien. As soon as they got down to the drawing room, they heard the door being banged upon again.  
  
 "Hey! Open the door!!" Daniel called.  
  
 "Hang on, Danny!" Alexis replied as she went to unlock the door and then opened it, revealing Daniel, who was panting heavily with a look of anxiety and worry on his face...more-so than usual.  
  
 "You guys gotta help me!" he cried.

 

XXX

  
 Aria lied in her bed with her tails wrapped around her body like a blanket, and she was breathing softly in her sleep. However, the time read that it was past 10 o'clock, already.  
  
 "I tried everything," Daniel said while Jerome, Alexis, Damien, and Wallace stood with him, "but she won't wake up, no matter what I do! She NEVER sleeps this late!"  
  
 "Well...maybe she's just tired," Alexis surmised.  
  
 "That's what I told him!" Dustin called as he walked by.  
  
 "Shut up, Dustin!!" Daniel barked.  
  
 "Hmm..." Jerome hummed as he began to shake Aria, gently. "Aria? Aria, wake up!"  
  
 "I tried that, already," Daniel said. "She still won't wake up! Mr. Cliffton, I'm really worried, here. Should I call the doctor?"  
  
 "There's no need to bring the damn doctor, whiner!" Dustin called as he walked by again. "Mom's just sleeping! She'll wake up when she feels like it!"  
  
 Daniel growled at his older brother, but chose to ignore him.  
  
 "Maybe getting the doctor is a good idea," said Jerome. "We probably shouldn't take chances."  
  
 "It'll be okay, Danny," said Alexis as she put her paw on Daniel's shoulder. "I'm sure the doc will find out what's wrong with your Mom and get her better before you know it!"  
  
 "...I hope so," Daniel replied.  
  
 "Me, too," Wallace added.  
  
 "Oh, Wallace," Daniel said before he pulled his younger twin brother into a hug. "Come here, you."  
  
 "Uhh...hello?"  
  
 Damien turned to see John walk into the room, and for some reason, he seemed a bit concerned.  
  
 "Sorry if I'm interrupting something-" he started, only to see Aria. "Oh, no...not Mrs. Rhodes, too."  
  
 "Wait, what?" asked Daniel.  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Alexis.  
  
 "I went over to Nova's place to drop off the bag I borrowed from her," said Rhodes, "but when I went inside to check on her, she wasn't waking up."  
  
 "Wait, Nova, too?!" Damien questioned, worriedly. "What is going on?!"  
  
 "Now let's calm down," Jerome said. "I'm sure this is nothing serious. It's just two Pokemon."  
  
 "Uh...actually," John spoke up, "I wouldn't say that. On my way to Nova's...I heard that at least 10 more Pokemon are suffering the same thing. They're just sleeping and won't wake up."  
  
 Alexis and Daniel looked to each other, worriedly, while Damien looked to his father.  
  
 "What should we do?" the shiny Arcanine asked.  
  
 "...I'll need to consult Dr. Amadeus about this," Jerome answered. "I'm sure he can figure this out."  
  


XXX

  
 A while later, Jerome had arrived at Corona General Hospital, where it seemed that other Pokemon had brought her due to this peculiar ailment. He was currently in the office of one particular doctor in the whole hospital: Dr. Amadeus, a rather old Noctowl wearing a lab coat and a headlight around his forehead. The old bird was searching through some books when Jerome told him about this sickness that had been going around the city.  
  
 "Do you know anything about it, Dr. Amadeus?" asked Jerome.  
  
 "Well, Chief Cliffton," said Dr. Amadeus as he looked into one particular book, "it seems that some of the citizens are being afflicted with some sort of rare sleeping sickness."  
  
 "A sleeping sickness?" Jerome repeated.  
  
 "Yes," Dr. Amadeus confirmed. "It's some sort of illness that forces a living organism into a comatose state."  
  
 "Is there a way to treat it?" asked Jerome.  
  
 "Well, yes but-" Dr. Amadeus began.  
  
 "Then begin treatment, immediately," Jerome demanded.  
  
 "...Chief Cliffton, I'm afraid it's not that simple," said Dr. Amadeus. "In order to treat the citizens, there has to be a cure...and right now, the medicines and serums that we have won't help."  
  
 "...So what are you saying?" asked Jerome, tentatively.  
  
 "I'm afraid that until we find a means to cure this disease," Dr. Amadeus said, "it will just continue to spread."  
  
 Jerome felt his heart sink into his stomach. Of all things he had to hear...he wasn't prepared to hear that.  
  
 "I...isn't there any other way?" asked Jerome.  
  
 "I'm afraid until a cure is found," Dr. Amadeus began, "then the next best thing would be to quarantine the city."  
  
 "...Then so be it," Jerome replied.  
  
 And so, the procedures to quarantine the city had begun. Those who were sick were locked away inside their homes and some were forbidden to enter them. Those who weren't stricken by the disease were then made to live with their neighbors who also weren't infected. Daniel and his brothers were actually made to stay with Alexis and her family, which she didn't seem to mind (although she secretly wished Dustin didn't have to come along). However, as days passed, the number of sick continued to rise. At first, it was a mere 17 Pokemon, but then it became 38, then 50, and suddenly, half the population were stricken by a sleep that they didn't wake up from.  
  
 By then, the citizens grew impatient. The hospital ran out of room, and soon, their homes became crowded, too. It was clear that a quarantine just wasn't enough. Thus, a meeting was set up in the Grand Hall, again, and needless to say, there were more than a few angry citizens sitting in the bleachers, clamoring and yelling at Jerome, who stood at the podium before them.  
  
 "How long is this sickness going to go on?!" shouted a Nidoking.  
  
 "I'm tired of sharing my house with total strangers who don't even appreciate my hospitality!!" shouted a female Azumarill.  
  
 "My kids wanna go home!" shouted a shiny male Ampharos. "They keep asking me where their mother is!!"  
  
 "What about my partner?!" asked a female Purrloin. "She's been in her house, asleep for nearly 2 weeks now!!"  
  
 "Everyone, please!" Jerome called out. "Listen to me! I know this looks bad-"  
  
 "Looks bad?!" questioned a Drowzee. "It IS bad!!!"  
  
 "I gotta work 2 jobs now, just to feed my kids, now that my wife's sleeping!!" shouted a male Infernape.  
  
 "You better make this right, Jerome!!" yelled a female Roserade, shaking her roses at the Arcanine, and soon, everyone began yelling all at once, again.  
  
 "Order, order!!" Jerome called as he banged the gavel on the podium, getting everyone's attention. "Please, let's us all keep a leveled head about this! I'm doing the best I can! The doctors have a way to treat the disease! We just don't have a cure, yet!"  
  
 "Umm...excuse me? Dad?"  
  
 Jerome looked and saw Alexis raising her paw.  
  
 "What is it, Alexis?" he asked.  
  
 "I have an idea," Alexis replied as she got out of her seat and headed up onto the stage. "The doctors say that we don't have a means to cure the sickness here, right? So, if that's the case...why not just go out and find one?"  
  
 Hearing that caused the crowd to gasp while Jerome glared down at her daughter, to Daniel's dread.  
  
 "Oh, no..." he muttered.  
  
 "Alexis...no one goes beyond the gates," Jerome said in a firm tone.  
  
 "I-I know, Dad," Alexis replied, "but think about it! There has to be some way to cure the disease, and since we won't find it here, someone has to go out and find it-"  
  
 "Absolutely not," Jerome rebutted. "Alexis, I told you that no one is allowed to leave the city! It's a law that keeps us all safe!"  
  
 "But Dad!" Alexis argued. "Everyone's getting sick! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
  
 "I AM doing something!" Jerome barked. "I'm trying to keep everyone calm and this sickness from spreading further!!"  
  
 "But that's not enough!" Alexis countered. "And if you won't do something about it, then I guess I have to-"  
  
 "NO!!!" Jerome yelled at the top of his voice, startling the Growlithe. "ALEXIS AMELIA CLIFFTON, I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE THESE WALLS!!!!"  
  
 "...But...but Dad-" Alexis stammered.  
  
 "No more!!" Jerome demanded. "Not another word, Alexis, do you hear me?!"  
  
 A pause...but then Alexis's face darkened as she glared up at her father.  
  
 "...Fine," she said...with a breaking voice and teary eyes. "How about three? ...I HATE YOU!!!!"  
  
 The crowd gasped in shock while Jerome stared at his daughter with a gaping jaw. Before he could even respond, Alexis jumped off the stage and ran out of the Grand Hall.  
  
 "Alexis!!" Daniel called as he ran after his best friend. "Alexis, wait!! Come back!!!"  
  
 Jerome only stood there in stunned silence before he looked to the crowd...and while all the other Pokemon looked at each other with an air of awkwardness...the one who met Jerome's gaze was his own son. Damien glared back at his father with a look of disapproval, causing him to surprisingly shrink back before the shiny Arcanine silently walked out after his sister.  
  
 "...Uh...at the risk of stating the obvious," John began before he looked up at Jerome, "you messed up, royally, Chief."  
  
 "...Tell me something I don't know," Jerome whispered with a sigh. "Meeting adjourned."

XXX

 That night, while most of the citizens were sleeping (willingly), Jerome had headed back home again for the night. Once he entered the house, the first thing he did was...reluctantly head upstairs to Alexis's room. Once there, he saw that the door was closed with a sign that said "KEEP OUT" on it. Jerome sighed before he approached the door and knocked on it.  
  
 "Alexis?" he called. "Listen...I'm really sorry about this. I don't want our relationship to suffer because of how foolish I was. Come on...how about you come outside and we talk over a nice hot cup of tea. Sound good?"  
  
 No answer came.  
  
 "Alexis?" Jerome asked. "Alexis, answer me!"  
  
 "She's not gonna answer you..."  
  
 Jerome turned to see Damien come up from downstairs.  
  
 "...Because she's not here," the shiny Arcanine spoke.  
  
 "W...what?" Jerome asked. "She's not here?! W-well, where is she?!"  
  
 "Gone," Damien answered. "Daniel went with her."  
  
 "You let two teenagers leave the city on their own?!" Jerome questioned. "Damien, I can't believe you'd be so foolish!"  
  
 "I'M foolish?!" Damien asked. "Oh, that's rich coming from you, Dad! You're the only fool I see here!! Right now, Alexis is the only who's making any sense, but instead of agreeing with her, you made her look like a child!! She was only trying to help!!!"  
  
 "You don't understand!" Jerome countered. "The law is meant to keep us safe-"  
  
 "But not if it means we're supposed to sit around in the city and wait to die!!" Damien rebuked, taking his father back. "Dammit, Dad, don't you see?! We're not gonna find a cure just by sitting here, and since Alexis is always leaving the city, then she and Daniel are the only ones who can help everyone!!"  
  
 "...But..." Jerome started, "but I..."  
  
 "...Dad," Damien said. "I know you don't wanna lose Alexis like how you lost Mom...but you gotta understand something: she's not an object that you can keep locked up. You gotta let her go, sometime!"  
  
 "...I know," Jerome said, sadly, "but...she's my daughter, Damien...my little puppy...and I worry about her."  
  
 "You have every right to," Damien said, "but Dad...you gotta trust her. Who knows? She might actually find a cure out there!"  
  
 A pause...but then Jerome sighed.  
  
 "...You're right," he said. "I just have to put my faith in her."  
  
 "You're doing the right thing, Dad," Damien smiled.  
  
 "I hope so, son," Jerome said as he looked out the window to the bright waxing gibbous moon. "I really do..."  
  


XXX

  
 Meanwhile, outside Corona's gates...Alexis and Daniel were walking away, heading into the forest to begin their long trek. However, the latter gave one last glance to their home, almost as if he was saying goodbye. Alexis looked back at her friend before she went up and put her paw on his shoulder, causing him to glance at her.  
  
 "It'll be okay, Danny," she assured. "Once we find out how to make everyone better, everything will be back to normal!"  
  
 "I sure hope so," Daniel said as the two walked away. "I mean...I can't imagine what'll happen if Mom doesn't wake up...and not just Mom, but Wallace, too...and even Dustin! I mean, sure he's a jerk, but he's my brother for crying out loud!"  
  
 "I get it, Danny," Alexis replied. "That's why we have to do this. If Dad won't do anything about this, then it's up to us." She then looked towards the horizon. "It may take a while. There's a whole world out there that we've never seen...and somewhere out there is a cure to this sickness!" She then turned and smiled at Daniel. "So, let's go out there and find it!"  
  
 "Right!" Daniel nodded, feeling a wave of confidence wash over him, and with that being said, the two friends ran off into a world unknown. However, as they left, they were unaware that they were being watched by the very fiend behind the sleeping sickness that had stricken Corona: Slade, who glowered down at the duo with his only red and yellow eye. He growled deeply in his throat with his tail flicking in annoyance before he looked back.  
  
 "It seems we have two little mice who are sticking their noses where they don't belong," he said. "I want you to go after them...and when you do..." He then chuckled. "Well...you know the rest."  
  
 It was revealed that the ones he was talking to were a Jolteon with a scar on his left shoulder, a Vaporeon with a tear in his right ear, and...Ella, the Sylveon that Jerome had been speaking to the day before the illness first struck.  
  
 "We won't fail you...Master," said Ella with a cold expression in her eyes before she looked back at the Jolteon and Vaporeon. "Ven, Zach...let's go."  
  
 "Yes, sister," said the two Pokemon before they ran off after Alexis and Daniel while Slade chuckled evilly.  
  
 "Have fun..." he whispered.  
  


**Until Next Time...**

**Author's Note:**

> A new refreshing Pokemon story I wanted to do. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
